User talk:Cheese0
Welcome Hi, welcome to Toontown Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:75dc8d8fe2c2009a.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Flippers (Talk) 00:29, June 23, 2010 Cog-Dominium/Cogdominium Sometimes developers decide to make changes to things the haven't been released. That PDF was from earlier this year. I e-mailed them asking what the proper name is and they said Cogdominium. It's what it is called. Go ahead and ask them if you want proof. King Gamer | Come and Talk! Hmm. Well Disney is confusing me now. We can keep it Cog-Dominiums for now. When it comes out we'll know for sure. And about Baker Bridget, it was just in really bad shape. I'll make a new poll about it being redone instead of deleted. King Gamer | Come and Talk! Party Up! Hey there toon! I, Flippers, admin of the ToonTown Wiki, am releasing a week long event! It's called...(Drumroll) Party Up! From monday (September 27th) all the way to Sunday (August 4th)! What in the world is so special about this event, you may ask? Well I, Flippers, will be going on Toontown daily for 1 to 3 hours, greeting all of you! Its gonna be a cog busting,gag filled, epic event! How will you find me? Simple! Just use the tracker I have added to my user page! It tells you if I'm on, and if I am on, where in the world I am! So just check my user page from September 27th to August th to find me! (Please Note: not everybody will be able to be Flippers' friend. He is currently deleting many friends so he can add you guys. Also, the tracker will stay once the event is over.) Well, thats it! Remember, September 27th to October 4th! See ya there! Flippers 22:25, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Tracker Copyright Hey. I saw the tracker you made on your user page. I like it. But I did not give you copyright to use it. This is only for a special event that will last until October 4th. Please remove it. Then on October 5th you may add it. But this time please ask me first. Flippers 11:59, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :Copyright doesn't apply, look below the edit box. "All contributions to Toontown Wiki are considered to be released under the CC-BY-SA (see Wikia:Licensing for details)." He can have it, he just has to credit you. Fat McStink~ 02:36, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Blog spreading the word Check out my user Blog! I'm editing it weekly! or daily! Sonic767 22:53, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hi Cheese0! We haven't met. I'm Sonic767. Your one of the popular and one of the most helpful users on here. So here is the thing. Compared to all those other wikis out there, we are small. There was this one wiki with more than 3,000 pages! We need more articles like who was the creator of Toontown? We know Walt Disney made it but who had the idea? Don't forget since the Clan wiki for Toontown was deleted, we might need to start putting clan pages on this wiki, but thats just my opinion. Its your life and you can do what you what. Well I got to go See ya! Sonic767 22:48, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hey You seem popular! What's your name for Toontown, if you have one, maybe we could meet :D Response to member request ( Wiki Clean up team) Your stats is good. Plus, I've seen your activity on this wiki. Your pretty active. Alright, you can join. Welcome to the team! P.S. I don't have all the stuff done with the team yet. I'm still trying to decide if we should do meetings. We all need to come together to discuss what we need to delete, improve, and help with this wiki. Thats was a long P.S. Sonic767 01:33, October 17, 2010 (UTC) First Offical Wiki Clean up meeting Hey Cheese0. The first offical wiki clean up meeting. Time: 3:30 p.m. Eastern time October 17th The meeting is at Sonic767's Talk Page Sonic767 19:17, October 17, 2010 (UTC) WARNING 3:27 P.M. EASTERN TIME. PLEASE REPORT TO THE MEETING ASAP Sonic767 19:28, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Meeting Lets meet in TT! Here is info: Server: Toon Valley Location: Donald's Dock (on the boat) My toon's name is flippers. I'm only gonna wait 15 minutes so hurry. Flippers 22:56, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry I had to go. We can meet now. Same place? I'll be waiting. Flippers 00:08, October 18, 2010 (UTC) On? Hey. Wanna meet on TT? Are you on wikia? Please reply. Flippers 22:40, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! Hey your now an admin congrats!!!! Man for the job 07:01, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Template I made a template its especially for admins its like this (Its my first template so sorry if its rubbish) Hope you like it if you want to use it then put it at the top of your page! Man for the job 19:47, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Nice work. Congrats on you being promoted to adminship! Hope you can help this wiki.Sonic767 23:57, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Template We really need to start making some new templates for the front page. Man for the job 09:28, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Btw can you please put this template on ur page. You put admin and you put it at the top of ur page. Thanks and weldone making the welcome template all we need to do now is put it on every single user page lool!!! Man for the job 09:32, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey, you used a screenshot from toontown too, you just colored in the bottom right... XD... Randalpik 22:57, October 25, 2010 (UTC) This stuff Randalpik 23:26, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Geyser page But there was no template in the first place and I was adding it...? Ok, #1 who are u, and #2YOU ARE STUPID #3YOU ARE DUMB #4THEY ARE SCREEN SHOTS FROM MY COMPUTER!lol! Randalpik 02:56, October 26, 2010 (UTC) HMMMM Edits on Sellbot Cog Suits Can you please tell me what you edited on my page before it was fully released? Rustygeyser 23:50, October 26, 2010 (UTC)